1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to cables, ropes, braids and other composites comprising a plurality of cooperatively functioning wires (collectively referred to herein as “cables”); and more particularly, to an actuating, adaptive structural, or dampening cable comprising a plurality of shape memory alloy wires.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Structural tension cables made of natural and synthetic materials have long been developed for a variety of useful applications. For example, cables are used in civil engineering structures for power cables, bridge stays, and mine shafts; in marine and naval structures for salvage/recovery, towing, vessel mooring, yacht rigging and oil platforms; in aerospace structures for light aircraft control cables and astronaut tethering; and in recreation applications like cable cars and ski lifts. Typically, these cables are composed of steel wires helically wound into strands, which, in turn, are wound around a core. Concernedly, however, conventional cables are typically static members incapable of tuning, or otherwise modification where advantageous.